


The Roommate

by Josselin



Series: Laurent Is a Girl [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Laurent is a girl, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: A week after fall break, Kristy was microwaving a breakfast burrito and trying to make conversation. “What are you doing this weekend?”Laurent looked at her for a moment, as though that question were sort of novel and required a lot of thought. Then, she said, “My boyfriend is visiting.”





	The Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittendiamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendiamore/gifts), [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/gifts).



> I am posting the next part of this series as a Christmas bonus! This part of Mist's Secret Santa Epic is dedicated to Kittendiamore, who asked me all sorts of inspirational questions about Laurent at college, hahahaha.

Kristy felt bad for her roommate, at first. Laurent was quiet, and seemed sad, almost. Kristy asked about her family, just trying to make conversation, and Laurent said they were all dead, which was horrible. It wasn’t even like they had all died at the same time. Her mother had died first, and then her father, and then apparently her uncle wasn’t dead, but was in prison for the rest of his life and Laurent said, “So it’s like he’s dead,” and Kristy hadn’t really known what to say about that. Of course she was sad. Laurent didn’t seem to be making a particular effort to meet people, their freshman year, either. Kristy wasn’t sure if she knew how. Laurent studied a lot and kept to herself. 

Kristy tried to help Laurent a little bit. She invited Laurent along with her to some parties, and introduced her to some of the people she was meeting. Laurent was hot, so people were happy to meet her--men were happy to meet her--but she didn’t seem to really make an effort. She was blunt and direct and basically rude and people walked away from her usually with a slightly dazed expression. Kristy heard one guy refer to her as a “cast iron bitch.”

A week after fall break, Kristy was microwaving a breakfast burrito and trying to make conversation. “What are you doing this weekend?”

Laurent looked at her for a moment, as though that question were sort of novel and required a lot of thought. Then, she said, “My boyfriend is visiting.”

“Oh!” said Kristy. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!” Laurent had never mentioned him. Laurent shrugged. “He doesn’t go here?” said Kristy, figuring if he was visiting he wasn’t local.

“No,” said Laurent, but she didn’t volunteer anything else about where he was from or what he did do.

Kristy made an awkward joke about being sexiled, and Laurent just stared again. “We have separate bedrooms,” said Laurent, which was true, they were in the nicest dorm, where they had a common room and shared bathroom and tiny individual bedrooms just about big enough for their twin beds.

Kristy figured that was enough an offer to get lost while Laurent had company, and Laurent hadn’t taken the offer, so she stuck around over the weekend, desperate to see what kind of weirdo Laurent was dating. Kristy wasn’t sure what she expected. A nerd, maybe. Someone super smart who studied all the time like Laurent.

Laurent’s boyfriend was absolutely nothing like Kristy expected, and Laurent with her boyfriend seemed like a completely different person. There was a knock on the door Saturday morning, and Laurent went to answer it, and Kristy watched curiously from the couch with her textbook.

In general, Laurent was cool, aloof, and had just about one facial expression of resting bitch face. When she answered the door, she turned into a frenzy of excitement, and she was laughing and hugging her boyfriend so tightly that it was a minute before Kristy could even get a good look at the guy. 

When Laurent calmed a bit and actually let the guy in the door, and the door shut behind him, Kristy was stunned. Laurent’s boyfriend was hot. He was huge, like, bodybuilder huge, maybe twice as broad as Laurent herself across the shoulders, and tall, too. He was amazingly good looking, like some kind of model. And he had emotions. He was smiling and friendly and grinning at Laurent like he was genuinely thrilled to see her. He was nice, too. He said, “Hi,” seeing Kristy on the couch, and smiling, and then prompted Laurent to introduce him. 

“This is Damen,” Laurent said. “Damen, this is my roommate Kristy.”

Damen came over to shake Kristy’s hand, and Kristy’s eyes were still wide taking in that there was a man that attractive right in the middle of her common room. As Damen took his hand away, Kristy noticed something else weird--he was wearing a wedding ring. 

“Kristy, it’s so nice to meet you,” Damen said, and his brown eyes were so warm, he really made Kristy feel like he had somehow been truly waiting for this moment of meeting her, and not that he was probably wishing his girlfriend’s roommate would disappear so he could bang Laurent. “I brought some macaroons,” he said, “Do you want to try one? Tell me if the flavor comes through?” He produced a plastic container of beautiful pastel colored cookies with filling from his bag, and Laurent promptly took four into her hands and started eating them. 

He offered them to Kristy, who took one pale pink one. 

“The rose flavor is weak,” said Laurent.

Damen nodded seriously at her feedback. He turned to Kristy. “Do you want to try a different flavor?”

“This is the best cookie I’ve ever eaten,” Kristy said honestly, but when Damen extended the container her direction again she took another one.

Laurent ate about five more cookies--it was a mystery to Kristy how Laurent was so thin--and Damen and Laurent talked about what they wanted to do.

If Damen were Kristy’s boyfriend, she would have wanted to spend the entire weekend in bed, staring into Damen’s eyes, and maybe taking his wedding ring off while he was sleeping and hiding it. 

Laurent seemed to have an elaborate plan. She was going to show Damen all of her favorite places on campus, so they were going for a walk. Then, in the afternoon, there was some kind of feminist rally happening that they would go to. 

“Oh, how fun!” Damen said, sounding genuinely excited.

Then, Laurent wanted to eat falafel, she said. She had a craving. So they were going to go out for falafel. 

Damen seemed enthusiastically in agreement with all of Laurent’s plans, and they headed out on their walk around campus with Laurent clutching Damen’s hand--the one with the ring! and she didn’t even seem to notice!

Kristy sat, a bit stunned, and then realized that they had left the plastic container of cookies behind, so she ate another macaroon. 

Damen and Laurent came back that evening, put the leftovers of some falafel wrapped in foil into the tiny fridge, and then disappeared into Laurent’s bedroom, where, if Laurent’s noises were any indication, they apparently had sex for seven hours. Kristy wasn’t even sure how Damen would fit into one of those tiny dorm twin beds.

Sunday night, after Damen had left, Kristy turned to Laurent. “Laurent, he’s married!”

Laurent blinked.

“How could you! Are they at least separated?”

“It’s fine,” said Laurent. 

Laurent was such a robot. Kristy gave up on her and went to bed. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before because _someone_ had been making a ridiculous amount of noise.

Two weeks later, Laurent said, “My boyfriend is coming this weekend.”

Kristy imagined Damen again in her head. “Will he bring cookies?”

Laurent looked confused. “I don’t think so.”

Kristy hoped that was because Damen was going to bring some other kind of baked good. 

But, on Friday night, when there was a knock on the door, Laurent was in the shower. Kristy got up to let Damen in.

It wasn’t Damen. 

It was a different absolutely stunning man who could have been a model. This man was also tall, though not quite as tall as Damen, and muscular, though not quite as much as Damen. He had long blond hair which was messily knotted on the top of his head.

“You’re not Laurent,” he said.

“She’s in the shower,” Kristy said, and the man pushed past her into their room.

Besides his size, this man was nothing like Damen. Damen had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt--a feminist t-shirt, after the rally--and this man was obviously rich and dressed in designer business clothes. Instead of happily plopping down on their beanbag chair and offering cookies, he looked around the whole place with a judging eye and held himself carefully as though he were trying not to stand too close to anything.

Kristy noticed that at least this one wasn’t wearing a ring. 

The shower stopped, and Laurent emerged wrapped in a towel and went over to her bedroom to get dressed. “Laurent,” the man said, “hurry up, we have reservations.”

Laurent rolled her eyes and disappeared into her room. She came out a moment later more nicely dressed than she usually was, in a black cocktail dress and red heels. She grabbed her purse from the counter. “I’m ready.”

The man looked her over carefully. “Your hair is still awful.”

Kristy’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe this guy, what a complete asshole--

Laurent just rolled her eyes. “You have enough hair for both of us.”

And they left, the man’s hand guiding on Laurent’s back.

Kristy was left with so many questions. Had Damen and Laurent broke up? When? And when did she meet this guy? Or was she seeing both of them? Where did she go to meet male models, anyway? Why was she with a guy who was such a complete jerk? Maybe it was the money.

Laurent didn’t come back until Sunday, when she returned wearing different clothes.

“Where were you?” said Kristy. She’d been vaguely worried that jerk-guy had murdered Laurent and wondering when she should report her missing.

“Auguste wanted to go to a hotel,” said Laurent. 

“You have different clothes,” said Kristy.

“We went shopping,” Laurent said.

Kristy supposed that were the appeal of rich jerks. They took you to nice restaurants, got a hotel room, and then bought you another outfit when you didn’t want to wear your cocktail dress all weekend. 

“What happened to Damen?” said Kristy.

Laurent looked confused. “Nothing,” she said. 

“Why wasn’t he here this weekend?”

“He’s working,” said Laurent. That was probably just what he told Laurent, Kristy figured. He was probably spending the weekend with his _wife_.

Laurent was impossible, Kristy decided. 

The next weekend, neither of Laurent’s “boyfriends” visited, and the two of them went to a party. Kristy possibly drank more gin and tonics than was strictly speaking necessary, and she leaned on Laurent when they went home.

At their place, Laurent poured Kristy onto the couch. “Laurent,” Kristy said drunkenly. “Who is better in bed?”

“What?” said Laurent.

“Damen or Auguste?”

“Oh,” Laurent sat down on the bean bag chair and seemed to consider the question. “They both have their uses,” she said.

“Details!” Kristy insisted.

“Well,” Laurent said. “Damen really likes to go down on me for hours,” she said. “But, he’s not very kinky.”

“That sounds great,” said Kristy. “You should ditch Auguste and get Damen to ditch his wife and be with him for real.”

“You’re drunk,” Laurent said, which was undeniable, and she refused to dish anymore.

At the start of December, Laurent announced that Damen was coming to visit again. “He’ll probably bring Christmas cookies.”

“Great,” Kristy said. “I like Damen,” she said emphatically, part of her ongoing attempt to get Laurent to ditch the rich asshole and be serious about the (admittedly, married) guy she was with. 

Laurent was again in the shower when there was a knock at the door. Kristy got up to let Damen in.

It wasn’t Damen.

It was Auguste. 

“Auguste,” Kristy said. “I wasn’t expecting to see you this weekend.” She tried talking really loud, in case maybe Laurent could hear from the shower. Auguste just looked at her like she was not quite right in the head.

“My plans changed,” he said. “Where’s Laurent?”

“In the shower,” Kristy said weakly. She crossed her fingers behind her back that Damen wouldn’t arrive until after Laurent came out to deal with this. 

Auguste sniffed. 

“Maybe you should come back later,” said Kristy. “After Laurent has...showered.”

Auguste gave Kristy a weird look again, and then, instead of leaving, he went over to the bathroom and opened the door and went inside. 

Well, that would be a surprise for Laurent, Kristy thought.

There was another knock at the door. 

Kristy shot a look at the bathroom, where the shower was still running and Laurent wasn’t screaming in surprise or anything, and then reluctantly went to answer the door a second time.

“Kristy!” Damen said. “Hi!”

“Quick,” Kristy said, and hustled Damen through the common room to Laurent’s room. “Go in here.”

“But where’s--” Damen started.

“It’s a game,” Kristy said.

“A game?”

“Laurent wants you to wait in here until she’s done--” Kristy tried to think of something time consuming Laurent might do in the shower that wasn’t having sex with her other boyfriend “--shaving.”

That excuse was even better than Kristy expected, because Damen sighed and flopped down on Laurent’s bed. “That will take forever,” he said.

“Just...be quiet and don’t come out,” Kristy said. 

“What’s the game?” said Damen.

“I can’t tell you or that will ruin it,” Kristy said, and then she ducked out the door of Laurent’s room and closed it quick before Damen could ask more questions.

Kristy paced the common room and watched Laurent’s bedroom door carefully while she waited for the shower to stop.

The water stopped. Laurent emerged. Auguste emerged. Auguste’s hair was still dry, so they hadn’t just been fucking in the shower, Kristy assumed. Laurent went to go to her room.

“Wait!” Kristy said.

Laurent turned her direction. Auguste looked over at her curiously. 

“I need to talk to you,” Kristy said. She looked pointedly with her eyes at Laurent’s door and then at the door to the common room, trying to tell Laurent that her other boyfriend had arrived and was hiding out on her bed.

“Let me get dressed,” said Laurent.

“No, I need to talk to you right now,’ said Kristy. 

Laurent looked at her funny. “What?” Kristy eyed Auguste pointedly.

“I need to talk to you alone, come in my room,” Kristy said.

Laurent frowned.

Auguste was looking at his phone. “What the hell is taking him so long to park,” he said, messaging someone.

There was a beeping sound in Laurent’s room.

“Come here,” Kristy said, motioning to her room. “I need to talk to you.”

Auguste was staring at his phone and looking oddly at the wall to Laurent’s room. Something beeped again from Laurent’s room.

Kristy had Laurent--still in her towel--in her doorway, when Auguste opened the door to Laurent’s bedroom. “No, don’t!” said Kristy, but it was too late.

Now there was probably going to be some kind of giant fight among the two most beautiful men Kristy had ever seen.

Auguste stood in the doorway to Laurent’s room, looking between Laurent and Kristy in the doorway of the other bedroom and Damen on Laurent’s bed.

“What are you doing?” Auguste asked Damen. He seemed less mad than Kristy would have expected. 

“That’s my boyfriend!” Kristy said suddenly, thinking of a new explanation.

Auguste shot her a look like she was crazy. 

“It’s a game or something,” Damen said from Laurent’s room. “Can I come out now?”

Auguste’s face changed, suddenly, and he looked over at Laurent. “You didn’t explain any of this, did you.”

Kristy looked at Laurent. Laurent had a strange expression.

Auguste was still talking, looking at Kristy. “You think this is what--some kind of farce? Where we’re about to fight over Laurent or something?”

Damen came to stand in the other bedroom doorway next to Auguste. “Is the game over?”

They ignored Damen. Auguste seemed to be waiting for an answer. Kristy nodded.

Auguste sighed, and rubbed his temples. Damen reached over and massaged the back of his neck. “Does your head hurt?”

“Damen and I are married,” Auguste said, gesturing between the two of them.

Kristy blinked. 

“To each other,” Laurent clarified.

“Yes,” said Auguste. “And, god help us, we’re both kind of into Laurent.”

Damen leaned his head on Auguste’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Auguste’s waist. It was possibly the hottest thing Kristy had ever seen.

“Even when she’s playing some kind of elaborate game,” Damen said.

Auguste muttered something that probably wasn’t complimentary to Laurent, but Kristy didn’t catch what it was. 

“Can I go get dressed now?” said Laurent, still holding her towel up.

“Kristy, do you want to try my Christmas cookies?” Damen said.

Kristy did want to try Damen’s cookies. Auguste went to “help” Laurent get dressed, which, through Laurent’s door, basically sounded like him insulting all of her wardrobe choices. Damen acted like this were completely normal and asked intent questions on if the cookies had too many nuts.

“They’re good,” Kristy told him. 

“Do you think macadamia nuts would be better?” Damen said.

“I don’t think they could be better,” said Kristy.

Auguste and Laurent emerged, having apparently come to consensus on what Laurent should wear, and Auguste offered Damen a hand up off of the beanbag chair, which he took readily. 

“See you later, Kristy!” said Damen.

“No, Ancel made a hotel reservation,” said Auguste, and their voices trailed off, still bickering.

Laurent came back on Sunday. Kristy didn’t worry she was being murdered this time. Kristy was eating the last of the cookies Damen had brought on the couch when Laurent returned. They eyed each other from across the common room.

“You lied to me,” Kristy said.

“You’re eating all the cookies!” said Laurent.

“Liar.”

“I didn’t lie, precisely--” said Laurent.

“You lied,” Kristy said. 

Laurent seemed to accept this and sat down on the bean bag chair. “Can I have a cookie?”

Kristy thought about this. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Sex with the two most attractive men in the world,” Kristy said, exasperated.

Laurent’s eyebrows raised. “Good.”

“Details!”

“This morning Damen went down on me and wanted to get me off four times but he only managed three because then Auguste distracted him by fucking him.”

Kristy thought about that mental image for a few minutes and decided to let Laurent have the last cookie.

Laurent ate her cookie repentantly. “I’m sorry I didn’t explain,” she said eventually. “I’m not used to--” she seemed to search for words “--people understanding.”

“That you’re dating the two most attractive men in the world. Who are married. To each other.”

Laurent nodded. 

“I mean, what’s to understand?”

Laurent shrugged.

“Can you get Damen to bring more cookies next time?” Kristy asked.


End file.
